


Danny Phantom: The Usual Fun

by a54321



Category: Danny Phantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: This story is an RP done between TheKingofTheBattle and I. Whether or not it is canon to my other DP stories is up to you. We hope you enjoy this.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Nick Shows





	Danny Phantom: The Usual Fun

Walking more than a little hurriedly down the school hallways, Danny Fenton let his eyes drift over to the clock on the wall as he turned a corner and headed towards his usual fourth period.  
  
No, not the actual classroom he was supposed to be spending Study Hall in. It was such an easy class to ditch that Danny really didn’t even bother doing the usual show up and then slip out invisibly trick any more. That just cut into time for what he’d much rather be doing during this period.  
  
As the one minute warning bell rang, Danny glanced around and, seeing that everyone was too busy going their own ways, the dark haired boy promptly turned himself intangible, his light blue jeans and white shirt with a red circle turning invisible along with the rest of his body as he did so before he stepped into the locked supply closet.  
  
Once in, he returned to his corporeal state and flicked on the light switch so that he could glance at the clock inside the room. _15 more seconds…_ he thought anxiously. No matter how many times he did this, it still made him more than a little nervous. Those nerves didn’t derail his excitement though, and he could already feel himself getting a boner in anticipation of enjoying his usual fourth period activities.  
  
As the thin hand on the clock finished ticking away those last seconds, Danny shouted “Going ghost!” just as the bell signaling the start of class began ringing. As a white ring appeared around his body, it swiftly became two rings going up and down him, his clothes becoming his signature black jumpsuit with white boots and gloves along with his symbol on his chest and his hair turning white while his blue eyes turned green.  
  
  
Danny grinned ear to ear as he waited, his heart beating fast, as he took a deep breath, before nodding to no one in particular, and turned intangible, going through the wall like it was nothing, and landing inside the girls locker room, right as Gym was starting, which means the girls were going to come in, in three...two...one...  
  
"Star! I forgot my gym shorts, just let me borrow yours!" Paulina states, her arms crossed as she burst into the room, right behind her blonde friend who was desperately trying to walk faster than her.  
  
"But if you borrow my shorts, then I won't have any! Then I'll get in trouble for not dressing out! You should have just brought your own!" Star argues back, shaking her head as she went towards her locker.  
  
Away from them Sam Manson, one of Danny's actual friends just rolls her eyes, going to the corner of the room and doing her best to stay hidden as she quickly pulled down her skirt, her dark black and purple bikini cut panties with a *little* bit of lace on the waist becoming revealed as she looked for her shorts.  
  
All in all there were plenty of girls for Danny to...uh, observe...  
  
  
Well, more like stare at them with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open.  
  
That was certainly what he was doing as Sam bent over at her waist and began digging through her bag to get her gym shorts out. His legs felt weak as her backside wiggled a bit while she searched, making him breath more heavily as he enjoyed the view.  
  
Like said though, there were plenty of girls to see though.  
  
Danny’s eyes were soon trailing off to the side as he noticed Mia taking off her sleeveless green top to reveal the brunette’s bright pink bra. Soon after that, he was quickly turning around as he heard one Valerie Gray, “Ugh, I hate it when this thing gets stuck.”  
  
He was treated to the sight of Ms. Gray bent over in just a pair of red boyshorts style panties that hugged her large and ample bottom and a black sports bra that helped emphasize her breasts as she was struggling with her gym locker, which was just a bit stuck.  
  
The repeated pulls she gave the locker as she used the tried and true method of just pulling a little harder meant that her hips were twisting around with her motions, almost giving her the appearance of shaking her butt for him.  
  
At this point, Danny’s hardon twitched in the confines of his jumpsuit as he drooled over the sexy sight. _Oh man, that booty is so niiiice…_  
  
  
And then it happened, while Danny was busy gawking at the other girls, Paulina decided to *take* what she wanted, as she waited patiently for Star to slide her gym shorts on, only to immediately yank them down off her friend, revealing her cliché pink thong, with white stars which already showed plenty of cheek, but even more once Paulina grabbed ahold of it and yanked it upwards, splitting her friends ass in half, while trying to jolt her out of her shorts.  
  
"ThIS-OW-IS SO-EEEIK-UNCOOL!" Star screams accidentally causing all of the girls in the room to look straight at her, with a mixture of different reactions, some like Valerie were unamused, some like Mia laughed at the girls misfortune, some like Sam were just happy it wasn't *her* getting the wedgie, and then there was one ghost boy, who couldn't help but drool and scheme.  
  
"I know, you really are uncool, makes me wonder why I keep you around." Paulina laughs, enjoying bouncing her friend by the flimsy thong.  
  
  
She kept her pulls on the thong firm yet just light enough that she was able to do them quickly, allowing Paulina to keep lifting and flossing the skimpy undergarments further and further into Star’s butt. “Now come on, just gimme those shorts already and I’ll show you some mercy.” the Latina ordered, watching with delight as Star’s shorts, due to the blonde’s hands focused on trying to alleviate the pressure on her groin, slid further and further down her legs with each bounce.  
  
At least, they did until Star spread her legs wide to keep the shorts around her knees. “You, AGHOW, so wouldn’t!” Star gasped out, not buying the offer of mercy for a second.  
  
Annoyed at the resistance she was being met with, Paulina gave a harder pull, stretching the thong further up Star’s back and making the blonde squeal. “Well, I certainly won’t NOW.  
  
His breathing even heavier now and his hardon straining against his jumpsuit, Danny decided that this would be a good time to intervene.  
  
Turning towards Sam again, and taking just a few seconds to enjoy the sight of her bra, one matching her panties, he promptly stepped into his scantily clad friend’s body so that he could give Star some help.  
  
  
"Sam" wasted no time...well maybe a little time as "she" checked herself out in the mirror, and readjusted her bra, before running over and yanking down Paulina’s pants to try and distract, her own bright pink, frilly thong revealing itself to the world, as her eyes widened, while letting go of Star, scoffing a bit as her cheeks turned red and her eyes sharpened into a glare.  
  
"Who do you think you are?" Paulina growls, quickly pulling the very tight jeans back up, while pushing "Sam" to the ground, as she looked over at Star and her stretched out thong.  
  
"All is forgiven, keep the shorts and let's destroy the goth's ass, deal?" She asks, looking at her friend with an evil grin, and while Star was clearly pouting, she did eventually roll her eyes and smirk a bit.  
  
"Deal!" She grinned, getting up and running over to help floss Sam.  
  
  
Within Sam, Danny felt a quick surge of panic.  
  
Very much NOT wanting to get wedgied, he hastily exited his friend’s body, leaving her confused as awareness was returned to her. “Huh… what am I- EEYOOOWWWW!” She didn’t get long to wonder what was happening to her though, as Paulina and Star had been quick to grab onto the front of her panties and haul her up to her feet in a wedgie. “What, AGHK, is going o-AAGGHHNGH?!” she shouted.  
  
“You’re learning not to get involved in other people’s business.” Paulina said while Star’s hands slide along Sam’s waistband to grip Sam’s panties in the back.  
  
“And there’s no better lesson for that than a nice, squeaky cleaning!” Star cheered as she and Paulina, gripping the back and front of Sam’s panties, proceeded to lift Sam up off of her feet.  
  
“GAAHHOOOWWW!” Sam’s body twitched as she felt her crack and groin burn, a sensation that only got worse as the two popular girls began jerking her panties back and forth to floss her lower regions with them.  
  
  
"Okay...this is hot." Danny laughs, grinning ear to ear as Sam was pretty much sawed in half by her panties, he would feel a little bit guilty if...yknow his scantly clad classmates weren't wedging the absolute hell out of each other. Though little did Danny know he was being searched for by someone who thought *just* like him, and knew just where he would be spending his fourth period.  
  
"Get dressed Star, we're going to dangle this loser up on the flagpole!" Paulina laughed, yanking Sam around as Star let go and redressed herself, neither girl caring about skipping class as they pulled, the still mostly naked, Sam out of the locker room and towards the outside of the school.  
  
  
If it were possible, Danny’s grin would have widened even further at this.  
  
_Oh, this is perfect!_ he thought, his excitement growing as he thought of the possibilities for this. _I wait a bit, can’t look suspicious by coming to her rescue right way, then I’ll get her down from the flagpole. It’ll be the perfect time to get in some groping while I help her!_ She’d complain about it, sure but she’d tolerate him feeling her up for a bit after he quiet literally saves her butt.  
  
His fingers twitching as he thought about getting his hands on Sam’s butt and boobs, Danny was aware that he was still standing next to Valerie, who had just gotten her locker open. His eagerness to grope combined with how she bent over and stuck out her booty as she reached into her locker proved to be too great of an opportunity to resist.  
  
Without thinking, he reached out and grabbed her large, generous buttocks with both hands!  
  
  
"What the hell!" Valerie yells, standing up straight and looking behind her, seeing no one in the room anymore except Mia, her eyes sharpened to a glare as she stomped over and grabbed the poor girl, pushing her against a locker.  
  
"What the hell!" Mia screams, as she's pinned against the steel door, causing her to yell, and squeak in shock as she looked at Valerie.  
  
"How do you like it?" Valerie growls under her breath, sending a hard smack to her ass... repeatedly, and not just some weak smacks, some hard as absolute hell, rear murdering smacks.  
  
"This...worked out well!" Danny chimed to himself as he watched the scene that he caused play out before him.  
  
  
Mia’s skirt having already been removed while she was changing, she had only her yellow bikini panties to shield her bottom from Valerie’s hard spanks and they just weren’t anywhere near enough. Every SMACK to her butt made her whole body twitch as she shrieked and squirmed against her locker.  
  
“Val-” *SMACK* “AGH, please, I didn’t-” *SMACK, SMACK* “AHHOOWWIIEEE!” Mia’s attempts at pleading were rather pointless. Valerie’s anger issues had never done well for her listening abilities.  
  
Ogling this sight and adjust his jumpsuit to make his boner less uncomfortable, Danny failed to notice as a wisp of blue air left his mouth… or the intangible hand reaching through the wall of lockers behind him and grabbing him by the back of his jumpsuit.  
  
He did notice when that hand yanked him back through the wall though. “Woah!”  
  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" A voice called out, belonging to non-other than Danielle Fenton, Danny's clone, or as they tell everyone else his "cousin" as she stood in the hallways, her arms crossed as she looked up at him.  
  
"Seriously? Using your powers to spy on girls changing? And not even the hot girls like Sam! Seriously Danny." Dani sighs, rolling her eyes at her older cousin’s actions while shaking her head.  
  
  
Looking down at the sort, miniature female version of himself with her ghost form having turned her hair (tied into a ponytail in the back) white, her blue eyes green, removed her hat, and turned her shorts and sweatshirt into a midriff revealing top and long baggy pants that honestly looked like they could fall right off of her hips, Danny blinked at her.  
  
“Did you just call Sam hot?” he asked, completely missing the point of her anger.  
  
A blush creeping onto her face, the halfa clone snapped, “That’s not the issue here!”  
  
“I think it’s one of them.” Danny said, chuckling a bit as he saw her start to grit his teeth. “I mean, I know you’re my clone and all but I’m pretty sure you didn’t get copies of my thoughts, so why specifically mention Sam, because I-”  
  
“Can we just focus on the fact that you’re a pervert?!” Dani interrupted, looking increasingly flustered with every word her ‘cousin’ said.  
  
  
"We can certainly skip it for now, but we're absolutely coming back to this conversation." Danny laughed, as his cousin blushed even more, shaking her head desperately. "Why are you even here?" He added, finally reminding her, as she awkwardly rubbed the back of her head, grinning a bit.  
  
"I was going to wait for you at home to surprise you I was home, because I'm a good cousin, but Jazz just kept yapping and yapping, and I kind of...might of...yanked her underwear over her head...and then I needed someone else to hang with because she's mad." Dani explained, shrugging it off as she looked up at him.  
  
"I just forgot my cousin is a PERV!" She growls, rolling her eyes.  
  
  
“Heh, nice one.” Danny praised, confusing Dani until he continued with, “Did she squeal really loud when you pulled her thong over her head, still can’t believe she wears those-”  
  
“Focus!” the petite half ghost exclaimed, not willing to let him continue distracting her from the reason she’d pulled him over here. “What were you doing back there?” she asked, trying to sound stern as she crossed her arms.  
  
Danny wasn’t impressed though and honestly answered, “Well, let’s see… I’m a teenage boy with ghost powers, that’s a room where girls take off their clothes, and I’m sure you saw how I was looking at them…” He trailed off there, letting dana put the pieces together.  
  
His clone proceeded to facepalm.  
  
“Oh, what’s the big deal?” Danny asked. “There’s nothing wrong with me having a little fun looking at hot girls while they take their clothes off.”  
  
“Do you even hear yourself right now?!”  
  
  
"Dude, seriously it's not that big of a deal, trust me I'm sure you're going to do the same when you're my age...unless you already have?" Danny asked with a small raised eyebrow, as his clone turned bright red, desperately shaking her head.  
  
"I-I- have never-I would never-ever do anything-like-okay maybe one time? But I-I was just curious, really just experimenting, I swear!" Dani stuttered out, shaking her head as she realized he distracted her again, causing her to groan and look up at him with a bright red face.  
  
"Can...can we please just go hang out and never mention this again...?" She asks, going back to her human form so she could put her hands in her short pockets, not really focusing on the fact they were sagging a bit, to reveal the waistband of a bright orange, PINK brand waistband.  
  
  
Danny, however, ever the pervert and with his eyes always drawn to certain parts of girls, couldn’t help but notice that waistband. And Dani, well, he’d never really had the opportunity to indulge in his naughtier side around her. His fingers were ITCHING to grab at that elastic.  
  
So, holding back that urge for the moment, he said, “Well, fourth period still has plenty of time in it and it’ll be a while before the girls get back into the locker room to shower, and I’ve gotta wait at least a good 20 minutes before I go and get Sam down if I don’t want her getting suspicious, so… Sure, let’s hang out for a bit. But, uh, maybe next time wait until after school to come and ang out with me.”  
  
She giggled at that. “Sure thing.” Looking at him a bit oddly as they started walking down the hall towards the exit, she asked, “Hey, why are you still in your ghost form?”  
  
“Because right now, Danny Fenton is still technically ditching class and doesn’t wanna get seen.” He replied, trying to be subtle as he glanced down at her sagging red shorts.  
  
  
"Hm, seems legit, god I'm so happy I don't have to deal with this place! I can't imagine being trapped in a building with morons for hours at a time, every single day." Dani notes, shaking her head before yawning a bit, her arms going up as her shirt lifted, the shorts sagging even more to reveal some yellow pokadots, on the white briefs, with the orange waistband.  
  
"Dude, we need to wedgie Jazz more often, because I didn't think a thong could stretch like that until today." She added, laughing a bit on her own, before remembering what he said.  
  
"I can't believe your actually letting Sam dangle by her panties like that, isn't she supposed to be your girlfriend?" She added, raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Well girlfriend’s a stretch...best friend? Yeah. Attractive? Definitely. Hey, speaking of stretches want to see something?" Danny asked, his plan coming into fruition in his mind.  
  
"Uh, duh dude, what?" Dani asks, oblivious to his idea.  
  
  
“Well, since you asked for it.” he said, enjoying that he could have fun teasing her about the wordplay later as he reached down and grabbed the waistband of her panties.  
  
Realization slowly started to dawn on Dani what was happening as Danny, channeling some ghostly strength into his arm to make this first pull a GOOD one, proceeded to lift his clone up off of the ground and into the air with a wedgie that had her eyes going cross.  
  
“NYYYEEEEEEEEEK!” Danny didn’t stop moving as he wedged her either, casually walking out the back exit of the school as her limbs began to flail in panic. “DANNYEEEEE!” she whined angrily.  
  
“What,” Danny began asking to tease her, “you said you wanted- Oh, wait, I get it.” Grinning, he grabbed onto her shorts and began pulling them down her legs. “If you’re gonna get a wedgie, you might as well show off your panties as much as you can, right?”  
  
  
"Dude wait please stop! We don't do this stuff to each other! We team up to do it to other people!" Dani screams as she’s bounced, and her shorts fall on the ground, as Danny walks right on past them.  
  
"Sometimes I just have to remind you that you're not invincible! I'd be a bad older cousin if I didn't!" Danny laughed, getting an idea as he stopped walking, and just started spinning as fast as he could, Dani flying in circles in the most painful way she could, as her panties got yanked further and further up her ass, her face bright red as she kicked desperately.  
  
"Dude please! I'm beggIIIGGGGGNKKKK!" Dani starts, though is caught off guard by Danny letting go, causing her to actually fly through the air, only for him rush past her and grab her by the front of her underwear, yanking those up to her chin, and her back off the ground in one solid pull.  
  
"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHK!"  
  
  
Her butt and groin chafing, Dani’s hands went down between her legs to try and lesson the feeling of her underwear biting her down there. Seeing her in this position with her face flushed, Danny couldn’t resist rubbing her hair through her hat teasingly with his free hand, pushing her down further into her dangling wedgie. “HEEEYYEEE,” she whined again, voice high, “QUIIIItIIIIT!”  
  
“Heheh, sorry, you just look really cute like this.” he told her, embarrassing the girl further before, after floating closer towards the ground, proceeding to drop Dani onto her butt.  
  
“Owwww…” Rolling over onto her hands and knees, she got to work plucking her underwear out of her butt while glaring up at Danny. “Dude, aghk, SERIOUSLY, what, owowOW, was that for?!” she asked her fingers worked on digging cotton out of her crack bit by bit.  
  
“Well, you did also say you wanted to hang out.” Danny joked with a short laugh.  
  
“Not in a dangling wedgie or without my shorts!”  
  
  
"Well maybe you should be more specific next time, huh?" Danny laughs, rubbing Dani's head and messing up her hair as she glares, still adjusting herself now just flipping him off as she does so, before groans.  
  
"Dude my shorts..." She groans, trying to hold her hoodie down to cover herself, before remembering she could go ghost just as she tries to cover herself.  
  
"Going ghost!" She states, the two circles going around her as her outfit changes to her previous midriff, luckily giving her the pants she was missing, as her hair changed color, before sticking her tongue out at Danny.  
  
  
To her annoyance, this just made Danny chuckle at her some more. “Really,” he asked, his voice full of amusement, “the old sticking out your tongue at someone taunt? It’s cute, I’ll give you that.”  
  
Her reaction was to pout at him and cross her arms. “Can you stop with the teasing already?” she whined before getting taken by surprise as he pulled her into a headlock. “Hey!”  
  
“Ah, I can’t help it,” Danny said, beginning to playfully noogie her, knuckles rubbing at her scalp, “you’re just so adorable.”  
  
Dannyyyyy!” she whined, trying to squirm out of his hold.  
  
  
Danny was having fun, that is until a cold chill ran down his back, as some blue mist left his mouth, causing him to let go of his clone, and tense up, looking at her with a serious look, something she shared after she fixed her hair.  
  
"You feel that kid?" He asks, looking around the outside for the source of this ghostly presence he was feeling.  
  
"Sadly? Yes..." She groaned, looking with him for the villains they knew were around.  
  
  
As she adjusted her hair with one hand now that her ‘cousin’ was done messing with it, Dani glanced around for signs of ghostly activity. “So, how do you normally spot a ghost after your breath tells you one is nearby?”  
  
“Usually, I’ll follow the screaming if I don’t see the ghost in the first minute.” Danny answered, eyes glancing around cautiously. “Although right now-”  
  
“AAAAAHHHHH!”  
  
Hearing two screams come from the opposite side of the school, both halfas grinned. “Well, what do ya know, it works.” The younger, female halfa stated.  
  
-  
  
One minute ago…  
  
“Guurggh, aghhoowww!” Sam cried out as her panties were driven even further into her butt by the continued pulling of the rope, finally getting the underwear-clad girl to the top of the flagpole. “You two are so DEEEAAD!”  
  
Down below, Paulina and Star were giggling as they looked up at their wedgied victim. As their laughter settled down a bit, the blonde suggested, “Hey, since she’s not using them, you wanna take her gym shorts for class?”  
  
“Oh, that’s a great idea!” Paulina exclaimed happily.  
  
Squirming in her hanging wedgie, Sam scowled and glared down at the two popular girls, muttering, “I wish you two knew what this felt like.”  
  
  
"As you wish..." A voice calls out as mist surrounds the girls, their positions quickly reversed positions, Sam found herself where the cheerleaders where, fully clothed, while Paulina and Star were now both dangling from the same rope Sam just was, both having lost their own clothes as they dangled in some uber wedgies, as Danny and Dani both flew in.  
  
"Uh, is Sam the ghost?" Dani asks with a raised eyebrow, looking around and only spotting Sam and the wedgied girls.  
  
"No...but I think I know who is..." Danny groans, calling out for the ghost he knows is responsible for this mess.  
  
  
“Desiree, I wish you’d appear in front of us right now!” he called out and, sure enough, the green-skinned genie with long black hair became both visible and tangible in front of the two halfas.  
  
She pouted at the older half ghost. “Was it really necessary for you to come and intervene?” she asked, trying to sound innocent. “I was just helping your girlfriend after all.” Making her point, she gestured at Sam, who was now laughing at a shrieking and still wedgied and stripped Paulina and Star.  
  
Danny felt his right eye twitch and he looked like he was about to yell something before he just sighed. “You know what, I’m tired of always correcting people about that. As of right now, I’m ignoring it whenever someone thinks that Sam and I are dating because clearly OUR opinions about our dynamic mean nothing to everyone!”  
  
“…Uh, Danny,” Dani interjected as she brought attention back to the ghost genie floating in front of where the two of them stood on top of the school, “Shouldn’t we start fighting her now?”  
  
“Relax,” he said, dismissively waving off what she said, “it’s just Desiree.”  
  
Desiree, unstable, glared at him for that remark.  
  
At Dani’s questioning look, he further explained, “She has to grant every single wish she hears whether she wants to or not. As long as you know that, she’s basically even more helpless than the Box Ghost.”  
  
  
"Wait she has to grant *every* wish she hears?" Dani asks, getting an idea as she looks at Danny and then to Sam.  
  
"Yeah, any wish. Want to give it a go?" Danny asked, raising an eyebrow with a small smirk as Dani nodded like an excited little kid.  
  
"I resent that Box Ghost comment, Ghost Boy..." Desiree muttered, before looking at Dani, who was grinning.  
  
"I wish everyone within twenty of here was trapped in an atomic wedgie! In *just* their underwear!" Dani grinned, trying to get back at Danny, and not exactly going to pass up the opportunity to see Sam naked, though she didn't exactly realize that included both her and Desiree herself.  
  
"Oh, and they can't get out of them without the help of someone else!" She adds last second, as Danny’s eyes widen.  
  
"Wait no-"  
  
  
After having spent so many years granting wishes and hearing any poorly thought out ones, Desiree was just as aware of what was about to happen as the Ghost Boy was but still, she was forced to obey as she said, “So you have wished it, so it shall be!”  
  
A swirl of green mist left the genie’s hands as her powers (though far from being cosmic or truly reality warping) got to work affecting those with Dani’s specified range.  
  
First, Paulina and Star went down from the flagpole and appeared on the ground. They experienced jus ta second of relief before their thongs rocketed up to their heads and formed atomic wedgies, making them shriek.  
  
Sam had only a second to wonder what had just happened before her only clothes began turning into mist. “What the he-EEHHEEEEK!” her panties, of course, were then quick to shoot up her back, go over her head, and attach themselves to her forehead in an atomic wedgie.  
  
Desiree, her ghostly tails having now formed I not a long, sexy pair of legs and having gotten a pair of sky blue cheekies panties, sighed as she braced herself and, “AAAGGGHHH!” Yes, her panties magically rocketing up her back for an atomic wedgie hurt just as much as when the Ghost Boy made her do it by hand.  
  
  
"Dude isn't this awe-SOMMAAAAAAAAACCCK!" Dani begins to state, looking at her cousin with a smirk, before her eyes widen, her clothes vanish as her panties skyrocket like everyone else's, causing her to fall to her knees, desperately trying to get free.  
  
Danny cringed, his own briefs shooting out of the costume and snapping over his head, thankfully for him the magic didn't affect his costume, but that didn't mean this was any better, as he was trapped in his own "prison" of sorts, while Desiree just cringed, trying to pull hers off her head, though obviously failing due to the details of the wish.  
  
  
“Gugghh… I hate it when wishes like these get made…” the genie grumbled as she tilted her head back further to lessen her wedgie a bit, not that it helped much.  
  
Dani, meanwhile, squirmed on the ground as her fingers clawed at the waistband of her panties, trying to get the garments off of her head but completely unable to. Finally, she resorted to crying out, “Cuuuzzzz, owowow… do something!”  
  
Thinking as his hips squirmed a bit in discomfort, Danny already knew what to do and turned towards Desiree. “Desiree, I wish I you would undo my atomic wedgie… but not Dani’s.”  
  
The half ghost girl’s eyes widened at the wish she heard. “Dude, seriously?! Come oooonnnn!”  
  
  
"In fact, I wish that Dani is trapped like this for the next hour, and *can't* wish to free herself!" Danny adds, as his own underwear unsnaps from his head, as he quickly adjusted himself, Dani going pale upon hearing this.  
  
"Hey-wait-Danny please no!" Dani squeaks, as the ghost genie grants the wish, she could feel the panties get even tighter, and cause her try even harder to free herself, to no avail.  
  
  
Her back aced as she tried to alleviate some of the tension chafing her crack while she was down on all fours, the ghost girl squeaked out, “Somebody… please help…!”  
  
“Sorry, cuz but you’ve still got an hour left in your wedgie.” Danny said before, upon finishing adjusting his underwear, giving his clone’s butt a nice SLAP.  
  
“EEEK! Nyygghh, sooooo naahht faaaiirrr!” she whined as she wiggled her pained butt.  
  
“Well, next time, maybe don’t try putting ME in a wedgie.” the Ghost boy replied, unwittingly driving Dani to ABSOLUTELY plan to put him in more wedgies. “now if you’ll excuse, I’ve got some girls down below to help get out of their own wedgies so that they can reward me with some grateful kisses.”  
  
  
"I...hate...you..." Dani groaned, as she tried going ghost to at least give herself some sort of clothing, as she glared at everyone, well, the best she could considering her panties were snapped over her eyes.  
  
  
Revenge would be hers… just as soon as she was free of this atomic wedgie.


End file.
